The Survivors
by Jinchuriki Shukaku
Summary: 50 juta orang terjebak dalam game penuh keputusasaan. Bisakah mereka keluar dari game itu, seberapa besar ancaman dalam game itu. Ikutilah kisahnya dalam The Survivors
1. Survivors yang kesepian

**Day R Survival ****Tlt Games**

**Naruto Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**The Survivors **** Tessar Wahyudi**

"Apa" ucap karakter

"_Apa" batin karakter_

[**Apa] Sistem game**

{Apa} Ucap Monster

**Chapter 1 Penyintas Kesepian**

**Dor! Dor! Bets! Bet****s****!**

Tembakan keras menggema di telinga, saat Felix menembak Zombie yang datang berbondong-bondong ke arahnya. Jika ini adalah game Shotter Vitual yang biasa dia mainkan, tentu saja dia akan gembira.

Namun saat ini, dia sedang berada dalam sebuah game Virtual Reality bertema Survival. Nama game ini adalah Day R Survival.

"Cih tidak ada habisnya, persediaan peluruku juga menipis kalau begitu."

Felix meletakan senjata laras panjang buatannya dan segera, mengambil dua pisau kecil yang tersemat di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggangnya.

"Apa boleh buat demi menjaga persediaan peluru, aku harus mengorbankan tenaga." Ucapnya

Felix menerjang kerumunan Zombie itu, dengan cepat dia mengayunkan tangannya, menyayat Zombie dengan pisau kecil yang di pegangnya.

Kaki yang dia selaraskan, membuat Zombie yang menyerang jatuh satu per satu. Di layar pojok dirinya, muncul sebuah hologram persegi kecil bertuliskan.

**[25 Zombie sudah anda bunuh.]**

Angka itu terus bertambah di iringi suara ding notifikasi sebagai pengingat. Felix melakukan Opercut, mengenai dagu salah satu zombie dan menghancurkan kepalanya. Menciptakan efek kepala hancur menjijikkan, darah mengucur dan suara kepala yang pecah.

"Cih! Darahmu menodai pakaianku, zombie sialan."

Giginya bergetak keras, lalu dia memutar tubuhnya. Membuat jubah yang di kenakannka berkibas, kaki kiri menjadi tumpuan beban dan kaki kanan. Menendang keras Zombie yang telah mengotori pakaiannya dengan darah.

Tak pelak Zombie itu mental beberapa centimeter menabrak teman temannya.

"Cih! Mereka tidak ada habisnya!"

Game Day R Survival memang bergenre Fantasy, namun bukan seperti kebanyakan Fantasy. Di game ini latar dunianya adalah negara Rusia yang habis di bom Atom, juga jangan lupakan monster zombie yang menjadi musuh ada di mana-mana.

"Sialan! Tenagaku hanya tersisa 2 bar, kemungkinan bertahan hanya 30 menit."

Status karakter dalam game ini dibuat serealistis mungkin, karena game ini tidak mendukung adanya sihir. Jadi tidak ada serangan berbasis sihir yang biasa di temui.

Wajah Felix menegang saat salah satu Zombie mengigit tangannya, lalu muncul Notifikasi di depan matanya

**[Bleeding**

**Anda terluka gigitan Zombie segera obati untuk menghilangkan Efek**

**Berkurangnya 2 poin kesehatan tiap 1 menit**

**Meningkatnya Pendarahan 2 poin tiap 1 menit**

**Menaikan status Exhaust ****2**** poin dalam 30 detik.]**

Mata Felix melebar ketika menerima Notifikasi itu, dia tidak menyangka satu gigitan Zombie di daerah ini memiliki efek mengerikan seperti yang tertera. Untuk sekarang dia abaikan pesan itu dan memukul kepala zombie yang mengigitnya tadi.

"Itu adalah balasan yang pantas," ujarnya.

Atensinya beralih ke sekitar dan masih ada sekitar puluhan zombie yang berjalan ke arahnya, walaupun dulunya dia biasa menembaki zombie dari Game Virtual. Tetap saja dia kewalahan, sebab satu saja kesalahan yang kau perbuat, maka kematian yang menghampirimu.

"Kuso! Apa aku akan mati disini," gerutunya sambil menyayat dada dari zombie yang mendekat.

"_Aku sudah berjuang selama 5 tahun untuk selamat dan hasilnya, aku malah akan mati konyol dengan di kelilingi zombie. Eva! maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memenuhi janji padamu._" Ucapnya dalam diam

Kejadian itu sudah lama sekitar 2,5 tahun yang lalu, kejadian dimana dia kehilangan cahaya hati dan penyejuk mata tepat di depan matanya.

"Jika aku harus mati pun, aku harus membunuh kalian semua zombie sialan!" Teriaknya

Matanya menatap nyalang dan giginya bergetak, dilihat sebentar energi miliknya tersisa ¾ bar lagi. Pilihan terbaik adalah menggunakan senjata namun Felix menolak, karena tujuan sebenarnya agar dia bisa cepat menyusul Eva.

Daerah tempatnya berada adalah sebuah kota kecil, di dekat jalur perdagangan Magnitogorks.

(Bagi pemain Day R Survival jika mendapati kesalahan dalam pengetikkan dan sebagainya, harap maklum karena Author sedikit lupa tentang nama tempatnya oke)

Satu ... dua ... tiga, terus berlanjut hingga puluhan zombie dia jatuhkan. Sampai status energi barnya kosong, membuat Felix masuk dalam mode Freeze.

"Kuso! Kenapa di saat seperti ini, aku masuk dalam mode [Freeze]."

{Gwwaaahhh} Seru 4 zombie yang tersisa, seolah tahu kalau Felix tidak akan melawan lagi.

4 zombie itu perlahan namun pasti, mendekati tubuh Felix yang tak bisa bergerak. Karena masuk dalam mode Freeze, akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan energi.

"Sialan! Harusnya aku menggunakan senjata saja." Rutuknya keras, sambil menggertakan gigi.

Satu zombie mulai menggigit membuatnya meringis, ingin rasanya dia memukul kuat kepala zombie itu. Namun dalam mode Freeze, dia tidak akan bisa bergerak selama 3 menit.

"_Heh! benar-benar game sialan, tapi setidaknya aku akan menemuimu Eva._"

Rentetan notifikasi muncul.

**[****Ding**

**Anda di gigit zombie dan harus diobati karena akan mengakibatkan.**

**Menurunnya Status kesehatan 2 poin tiap 1 menit**

**Meningkatnya Status pendarahan 2 poin tiap 1 menit**

**Meningkatnya status Exhaust ****2**** poin tiap 30 detik**

**Poin status dapat bertumpuk tiap zombie lain mengigitmu dengan efek sebelumnya, bila tidak diobati.]**

Tak hayal lagi zombie yang tersisa adalah 4, dan mereka mengigit felix.

**[Ding**

**Anda di gigit 5 zombie dan haru****s**** diobati untuk menghilangkan efek berikut**

**Menurunnya status kesehatan 10 poin tiap 1 menit**

**Meningkatnya status pendaharahan 10 poin tiap 1 menit**

**Meningkatnya status Exhaust 10 poin tiap 30 detik]**

1 menit dia terkena 3 status mematikan dan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, maka hanya ada satu kepastian yang diyakininya yaitu kematian. (Kenapa 5 karena sebelumnya, Felix sudah digigit terlebih dahulu jika anda teliti)

Dalam senyum kecewa dia melihat status tersebut, namun seulas senyum bahagia dia lukiskan. karena sebentar lagi, dia akan menemui mataharinya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyusulmu, Eva!" Gumamnya.

4 Zombie yang tersisa makin bersemangat mengerumuni dan mengigit dirinya. Menimbulkan efek nyeri saat gigitan itu menancap di tubuhnya, namun dia bisa berbuat apa.

1 menit berlalu dia tersenyum, karena akan menyusul Eva.

2 menit berlalu wajah Eva muncul, sambil berkata keras "_tetaplah hidup dan lihatlah dunia__, Felix-kun"_

Mata Felix melebar ketika hal itu terbayang di kepalanya, dilihatnya Zombie yang menggigit semakin bersemangat. Karena makanannya tidak melawan.

"Sialan! Aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau mati!"

Saat dirinya merutuki nasib sebuah pesan muncul, memperburuk suasana hatinya.

**[****Status anda turun drastis harap obati luka, dalam 45 detik jika tidak diobati anda akan mati.****]**

Felix meneguk ludah berat, matanya memandang horor Notifikasi tersebut.

"Masaka!"

**[****30 detik anda akan mati****!]**

"Kusoo!"

**15 detik anda akan mati****!]**

"Aku akan mati!"

keadaan sendirian membuatnya merutuki nasib, sebentar lagi dia akan menghilang, awalnya dia ingin sekali hal itu. Namun saat bayangan Eva muncul, dia malah menolak untuk mati.

**[****10 detik anda ****a****kan mati****!]**

Felix memejamkan mata lalu suara derap langkah, terdengar menghampirinya di barengi sebuah perintah.

"Buka mulutmu, cepat!"

Felix terkejut dibukanya mata dan sesosok pria berambut pirang, menyodorkan sebuah botol sewarna rambut dirinya. Sambil berkata cepat bersamaan dengan notifikasi.

**[****5 detik anda akan mati****!]**

"Cepatlah atau kau ingin mati!"

Felix segera membuka mulutnya dan pemuda itu langsung menjejalkan botol itu, segera setelah itu dia memukul zombie yang menyerang Felix dengan pedang kecil di tangan kanannya.

**[****Ding **

**Anda telah memimun Alphacelon****,**** dengan ini status anda sudah di pulihkan dan menerima tambahan status**

**Pengurangan status lapar dalam ****3**** hari**

**Pengurangan status haus ****dalam****3**** hari**

**Peningkatan energi 10 poin tiap jam**

**Penurunan status exhaust 3 poin tiap 30 detik**

**Penurunan status pendarahan 5 poin tiap jam**

**Peningkatan status kesehatan 5 poin tiap jam**

**Semua status anda telah dipulihkan sepenuhnya****]**

"_Alphacelon? setauku untuk membuatnya dibutuhkan waktu setahun__, __belum lagi bahan untuk membuatnya sangat rumit._"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memenggal kepala zombie terakhir yang ada di depannya, Felix tertegun saat pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Ite!"

Felix lepas dari kondisi Freeze dan jatuh ke lantai, tenaganya perlahan pulih disusul Notifikasi.

**[****Ding **

**Anda sudah lepas dari kondisi Freeze, butuh waktu 1 menit untuk mengembalikan kondisimu.****]**

"Melawan sampai masuk mode Freeze, lalu tidak ada orang disekitarmu. Ceroboh sekali!"

Alis Felix berkedut saat menerima ucapan dari pemuda pirang itu, awalnya dia ingin berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkannya. Namun saat kalimat pertama menyebalkan, lolos dari mulut pemuda itu moodnya berubah total.

"Hm! Aku juga tidak mengharapkan bantuan darimu, Duren!"

Alis pemuda itu berkedut dengan mulut berkatup-katup, saat Felix memanggilnya dengan nama buah-buahan yang memiliki duri tajam.

"Oi Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku adalah bagian dari Anbu, jadi bersikap sopanlah!" Tegasnya dengan suara cempreng.

Mata Felix mendelik saat pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun dia tidak percaya, bahwa orang yang di depannya ini Anbu.

"_Anbu__?__ bukannya itu satuan__ elit__ khusus yang dibentuk__, __untuk menyelesaikan game sialan ini_."

Game Day R selain tidak ada sihir, juga tidak ada Quest tertentu untuk menyelesaikannya. Karena Survival Corporation sebagai pelaku yang mengurung 50 juta orang di game ini, seenak jidatnya mengatakan jika ini di sebut pemutihan.

"Hn terserah!" Ucap Felix yang langsung berdiri dan menyelosor, ke arah barang-barang yang dia taruh.

"Hm! Kau seorang Survival, pantas saja tidak ada orang bersamamu. Kuberi nasihat, di daerah ini Zombie sering datang bergerombol. Aku akan mengantarmu ke Celyabinks, itu adalah jalur perdagangan juga." Tuturnya

Felix mendengarkan penjelasan dan nasihat Naruto dalam diam, sambil dirinya menghitung persediaan. Lalu dia merasa ada yang janggal, dengan apa yang diceritakan Naruto.

"Oh begitu. Lalu kau ingin kemana setelah ini, Celyabinks itu jaraknya satu hari dengan mobil."

Felix mengetahui jarak itu, karena dia pernah berkeliling menggunakan mobil. Di game Day R, jarak satu kota ke kota sudah di tentukan.

"Hm! Mungkin aku mampir ke Ufa dulu, lalu pergi ke Kiev."

Naruto mengucapkannya sambil tangan memijit dagu, sedangkan Felix bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"_Mau apa dia ke Kiev__? Bukankah __jarak dari sini ke Kiev sekitar 2 minggu dengan mobil__,__ itu pun jika tidak ada halangan._"

"Memang apa yang kau cari di sana?"

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian tersenyum, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Haha aku ingin menyelesaikan game ini!"

Mata Naruto menatap sayu dan sendu, saat selesai mengatakan itu.

"Aku ingin agar kita bisa keluar dari game keputusasaan ini. Yah walau agak beresiko, tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk mengeluarkan kita semua dari game ini."

Ucap pemuda itu, sedangkan Felix tubuhnya bergetar. Kalimat itu sama persis dengan ucapan Eva dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu. Kini dia melihat dengan jelas, bayangan Eva di wajah Naruto.

"Aku … aku akan ikut kau ke Kiev, karena pernah ke sana!"

Felix mengucapkannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto mengerjapkan mata, lalu seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Mah! Baiklah makin banyak yang pergi, makin cepat perjalanan ini!"

"Dengar! Aku melakukannya karena orang-orang, bukan karenamu."

Ingin rasanya Naruto menjitak kepala Felix. Namun dia urungkan karena mata Felix berisi kesepian, seolah mengingat sesuatu yang buruk di masa lalu.

"Tidak masalah, ayo berangkat!"

Keduanya berjalan, Naruto menuntun Felix ke arah Mobil truk besar. Truk itu memiliki jumlah roda yang banyak dan gerobak besar tertutup.

"Ini KamAz kau … memilikinya Naruto-san!"

Felix meneguk ludah, pasalnya untuk membuat KamAz. Dibutuhkan barang-barang yang tidak mudah, dan skill mekanik yang tinggi.

"_Skill mekanik Naruto-san pasti sudah maksimum. Tapi untuk apa dia membawa truk besar ini__,__ bukankah Truk ini biasa digunakan untuk memindahkan mobil atau sebagainya._"

Untuk bisa membuat KamAz skill mekanik harus menyentuh Level 13, di game ini semua kendaraan bisa dibuat. Namun untuk senjata hanya terbatas pada senjata tangan satu, senjata lengan ganda, dan crossbow. Untuk peledak hanya tersedia bom kaleng, bom molotov, dan roket buatan sendiri.

"Aku berencana pergi ke kiev, karena sudah ditemukan!"

"Apa yang sudah di temukan?"

Felix menatap Naruto, penasaran dengan apa yang sudah di temukan oleh Naruto. Seulas senyum terukir mulus di wajah Naruto, sebelum melanjutkan dengan mata serius.

"Quest terakhir game ini yaitu [Moving Town], itulah yang akan kita buat."

"Masaka!"

Felix tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, karena menurutnya game ini tak ada misi tetap. Memang dia pernah mendengar rumor kalau ada kemungkinan, game ini memiliki Quest yang akan mengantar kepada End Game.

"[Moving Town]? Aku belum pernah dengar sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja, ini adalah rahasia besar yang hanya di ketahui oleh pihak Anbu saja belum diekspos, karena ada rumor yang mengatakan setelah [Moving Town] tercipta kita akan melawan sesuatu. Tapi apapun itu, asalkan bisa keluar dari game ini. Aku akan mengejarnya.

"_Menarik__!__ ternyata bertemu dengannya memberi harapan baru, Eva__! Ak__u akan mewujudkan impian kita!__"_

Felix menarik sudut bibirnya, saat mendengar penjelaan Naruto. Sejujurnya, dia juga ingin keluar dari game ini. Lalu saat dia hampir menyerah dengan keadaan, Naruto datang mengingatkan janji yang pernah dia buat dengan Eva dan memberinya semangat baru. Untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah dilupakannya.

And Cut

Jadi beginilah hasilnya Fic yang kubuat yang berasal dari game, saat ini masih aku mainkan yaitu Day R Survival walau udah agak jarang sih.

MC kali ini adalah Felix, hm maaf jika ada yang tak suka Naruto jadi tokoh sampingan. Mungkin suatu saat, aku akan buat Naruto jadi MC doakan saja ya.

Oke mari kita bahas apa yang ada dalam fic kali ini.

[Virtual Reality] pasti udah pahamlah dengan istilah ini. Jika belum, nonton SAO pasti kalian akan tercerahkan.

Untuk status sendiri game ini memiliki 3 status penting meliputi.

Kesehatan, keterampilan, dan perlengakapan. Ketiga status itu di pecah lagi beberapa bagian.

Status kesehatan misalnya terdiri dari Rasa Lapar, Haus, Mengantuk, Keracunan, Radiasi, dan status jika terkena penyakit dna masih banyak lagi.

Status keterampilan dibagi menjadi Memasak, kimia, mekanik, Menjahit, dan Penempaan.

Yang terakhir status perlengkapan terdiri dari Lengan baja, busur silang, senjata api, dan bahan peledak.

Note untuk senjata api hanya tersedia 2 maaf gak bisa di tambah, soalnya nanti rumit. 2 senjata itu adalah pistol buatan sendiri tangan satu dan pistol laras panjang. Dan bahan peledak juga hanya 4 yaitu bom plastik, bom kaleng, bom molotov dan terakhir roket buatan sendiri.

Untuk kendaraan mengikuti di game tapi versi 604, karena yang baru yaitu 624 memiliki komposisi yang lebih rumit. Mungkin pengambilan istilah baju aja yang kuambil biar lebih simpel.

Oke segitu aja dariku semoga menghibur, maaf jika omongan Author melebar dan semoga terpuaskan.

Oke bacalah terus The Survivors, serta ikutilah perjuangan Felix dan Naruto. Dalam usahanya, keluar dari game keputusasaan.

Oh ya Aminkan doa ini.

Ya Tuhan, berikalanh Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan lebih baik, serta berilah dia kebahagiaan di dunia ini dan dunia selanjutnya.

Sampai jumpa!

Untuk Update gak menentu maaf

**RnR**


	2. Lagi, aku gagal lagi

**Day R Survival ****Tlt Games**

**Naruto Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**The Survivors **** Tessar Wahyudi**

**"**Apa" ucap karakter

"_Apa_" batin karakter

**[Apa] Sistem game**

{Apa} Ucap Monster

**Chapter 2**

**Lagi, aku gagal lagi**

-Chelyabinks-

Chelyabinks merupakan kota yang dijadikan tempat berkumpul para NPC dan Player. Bisa dikatakan jika kota ini semacam tempat untuk melepas penat dan sebagainya, kot Ini merupakan salah satu kota dari jalur perdagangan.

"Sasuke-kun ada laporan dari pusat markas Anbu di Tiumen, mereka melaporkan bahwa misi terakhir game ini sudah ditemukan. Saat ini, Naruto sedang menuju kemari untuk menyampaikan detailnya."

Orang yang diajak bicara tak bergeming walau dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. Saat ini dia sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen penting yang ada diatas meja, berkas itu berisi beberapa penyakit yang menyerang para player.

"Hn!"

Pelipis wanita berambut cherry blossom itu berkedut. Jika tidak ingat kebaikan pemuda ini dimasa lalu, dia akan melayangkan pukulan keras ke kepala atau wajahnya.

_"Kenapa kau masih bersikap sedatar itu, meski kita sudah lama bersama, Sasuke-kun!_"

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bersama setidaknya 3 tahun, mereka bertemu di kota Moscow yang menjadi ibukota dari dunia game keputusasaan ini. Dari situlah petualangan mereka dimulai, walau kebanyakan interaksi diantara keduanya hanya dihiasi dengan keheningan.

"Setidaknya, berikan aku jawaban yang lebih baik, Sasuke!"

Sakura menghela nafas, saat jawaban singkat nan simple yang keluar dari mulut rekan Survivalnya itu. Jika tidak dalam satuan mereka disebut Survival, namun jika dalam satuan mereka akan disebut anggota scamp

(A/N Author ambil istilah ini dari beberapa pemain Day R dulu. Sebenarnya Scamp itu, sebutan untuk mereka yang menjarah atau meminta Loot kepada para Sultan di game Day R. Kebetulan Author sendiri juga masuk dalam kelompok ini:v)

_"Akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi wabah cacingan, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Belum lagi sekitar 250 orang tewas karena penyakit ini. Huh seakan nyawa ada di genggamannya, Survival Corporation bajingan."_

Sasuke mengepal kuat tangannya dan sedikit memukul meja, saat mengutuk Perusahaan yang mengurung dirinya dan yang lain dalam game busuk ini.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn!"

Sakura khawatir karena mendengar suara meja yang dipukul pelan olehnya, dan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan jawaban biasa yang selalu dia lontarkan. Sambil menatap datar kepada gadis itu.

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkan, permainan busuk ini menyakitimu."_

Sasuke menguatkan tekadnya sambil mata terpejam dan wajah dipalingkan. Sakura yang melihat ekspresi itu, tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran orang yang menatapnya barusan. Namun, dia bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya

_"Sasuke-kun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"_

-250 km dari Chelyabinks-

Naruto dan Felix sedang Fokus menatap ke depan sambil menikmati pemandangan mengerikan yang masuk ke mata. Udara yang kotor, langit yang berwarna kuning pekat, asap hitam di mana-mana. Itulah yang ditangkap mata mereka.

"Identify!"

**Ding**!

**[Senapan buatan tangan sendiri**

**Attack 125-150**

**Durability 25/250**

**Tipe Senjata tangan satu**

**Senjata yang dibuat dengan pipa kecil, bagus buat pertahanan dan sangat efektif untuk melindungi diri dari binatang liar, Zombie, dan Bandit.]**

_"Um senjata ini sudah mau rusak. Durabilitynya tinggal 10 persen, apa Naruto-san punya lem dan besi tua ya."_

Felix mengerutkan dahi saat mengucapkan itu dalam hatinya, dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang Fokus membawa KamAz.

"Naruto-san! Apa kau punya lem dan Besi tua?"

"Hm aku punya banyak, memang ada apa?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Felix yang bertanya. Kemudian dia menangkap senapan buatan tangan satu dan laras panjang milik Felix yang dipegangnya.

"Oh kau sedang memperbaiki alatmu ya?"

Naruto menggerakan jarinya dan keluarlah monitor persegi kecil yang tertera di depannya, lalu dia memilih sub menu parcel dan menekan beberapa item, setelah itu menekan tombol kirim di bawah kirinya.

**Ding**!

**[Anda memiliki kiriman Parcel dari Uzumaki Naruto**

**Lem 5000**

**Besi tua 1000**

**Alat 2**

**Daging rebus 10**

**Air minum jernih 50**

**Dan yang lain-lain]**

"Naruto-san ini!"

"Ambil atau aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu, ikut denganku ke Kiev!"

_"Ternyata, dia tipe pemaksa."_

Felix berkedut saat menerima itu dan melihat sisi lain Naruto, yang ternyata suka memberi sambil memaksa. Namun dia juga bersyukur karena bisa memperbaiki senjatanya, belum lagi kalau bukan karena Naruto dia pasti sudah mati.

Hening kembali melanda sekitar mereka, hanya suara Mobil KamAz yang berderu mencapai telinga keduanya. Felix sibuk memperbaiki dan menghitung perbekalan, sedangkan Naruto sedang mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Felix sudah berapa lama kau menjadi Survival?"

Naruto mengatakan itu untuk memecah kesunyian dan Felix menanggapinya, sambil tetap fokus ke monitor inventory barangnya.

"Kalau di hitung mungkin 2,5 tahun sudah berlalu!"

"2,5 tahun, kau bisa bertahan selama itu?"

"Ya begitulah, awalnya aku memiliki 1 teman. Namun karena kecerobohanku dia … "

Felix menahan suaranya sambil menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya. Wajahnya di tahan agar tidak menampakan emosi, namun air mata meluncur mulus di pipinya.

" ... Dia sudah bertemu dengan Kami-sama!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya merutuki diri, karena menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat orang di sebelahnya mengingat masa kelamnya. Walau dia sebenarnya ingin tahu, kenapa Felix memasang wajah kesepian.

_"Ternyata itu, alasan kenapa matamu mengeluarkan sinar keputusasaan."_

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggung hal yang ingin kau lupakan."

"Berapa kalipun aku mencoba melupakan kejadian itu tetap tidak bisa Naruto-san, mungkin itu balasan yang tepat untukku atau mungkin pengingat bahwa aku pernah memiliki orang yang berharga. Yang mana pun itu, pokoknya aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan orang berharga bagiku menghilang lagi."

Felix mengucapkan itu sambil mata terpejam dan menguatkan tekad di hatinya, lalu tanpa terasa waktu berjalan dan mereka sampai di kota Chelyabinks tempat persinggahan pertama.

"Ah Naruto, kau sudah kembali!"

"Hei semua, Naruto kembali!"

"Wah bagus!"

Semua orang berkerumun di sekitar Naruto satu per satu, ada yang bertanya kabar karena lama tak bertemu atau sekedar menyapa. Lalu beberapa pasang mata menengok ke arah Felix

"Ano Naruto, siapa dia?"

Naruto yang sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena gugup, langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tangan wanita itu menunjuk dan segera dia tersenyum

"Oh dia teman perjalanan jauhku, namanya Felix. Kemarilah perkenalkan dirimu!"

_"Teman perjalanan, padahal kita baru bersama sehari_ "

Felix ragu maju ke depan, beberapa anak berkumpul di sekitarnya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan wajah cerah

"Wah Onichan kekar sekali, pasti sering berlatih."

"Iya, tubuhnya tegap!"

"Nishsihi."

"I-iya nama Onichan Felix, siapa kalian?"

"Aku Rina!"

"Aku Rika!"

"Dan aku Riku!"

Ucap ketiganya yang masing masing memilikik rambut berbeda mulai dari merah, kuning, dan hijau. Pakaian mereka standar menggunakan zirah biasa untuk melindungi diri dari dingin.

Suara anak kecil yang memuji dirinya membuat Felix menarik sudut bibir. Memang, ketimbang menggunakan senjata api atau sebagainya. Felix lebih mengutamakan tangan dan itulah, yang membuat status lengan bajanya maksimal. Skill senjata Api miliknya 3 level lagi maksimum, untuk Crossbow 4 level lagi, sedangkan Peledak 2 level lagi menyentuh maksimum.

Semakin tinggi level status suatu keterampilan, maka akan memiliki keuntungan pada karakter. Contoh Lengan Baja yang maksimum, bisa membuat vitalitas meningkat yang menyebabkan jarang terkena penyakit. Khusus senjata api setiap kali naik satu level, maka attack pada senjata akan dikalikan sejumlah level terkait. Lalu poin kesempatan meleset mengecil, setiap kali skill bahan peledak naik level.

Setelah itu, seorang berwajah datar dengan rambut model pantat ayam dan wanita yang terbilang cantik, berambut sewarna bunga musim semi datang menyapa.

"Yo Naruto!"

"Osh Sasuke! Sakura-chan!"

_**Warning Semi Gore! Udah dikasih tau ya jan protes**_

Kegiatan sapa menyapa bagi Felix adalah hal yang rumit. Jadi dia menghampiri seorang anak berambut ungu, bersama orang tuanya yang sedang memeluk lutut karena kelaparan.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil, keduanya menoleh. Felix mendapati ada korsur NPC di atas kepala mereka, menandakan mereka bagian dari sistem game ini.

_"Hn NPC ya, kecenderungan pemain di sini adalah NPC haters."_

Berbeda dengan yang biasa ada di beberapa game, kehadiran NPC itu sangat dibutuhkan untuk mndapatkan Quest dan sebagainya. Namun dalam game ini mereka didiskriminasi.

_"Ini adalah kali kelima, aku bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan NPC_."

"Kalian sudah makan?"

"Kami tidak dapat makanan sejak 2 hari ini, Putriku juga mengeluhkan perutnya yang sakit. Sedangkan kami hanya terus mengkonsumsi air sepanjang hari ini."

Naluri Felix meremuk mendengarnya, memang di akui NPC di game ini tidak berguna. Mereka semua hanya bisa meminta makanan tanpa mau berusaha. Itulah yang membuat NPC disini dipandang hama dan sebagainya, mereka hanya bisa menghabiskan bekal bertahan hidup.

"Baiklah makanlah daging rebus ini!"

**Ding!**

Sebuah notifikasi dari tadi berbunyi, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh felix dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Dan untuk adik, ini kakak punya boneka kecil. Kamu mau!"

"Mau kakak!"

Felix mendapatkan boneka itu ketika berjalan-jalan di daerah sebelum dia di serbu Zombie kemarin, anak berambut ungu itu menerima dengan senang dan sang ibu menyuapi makanan pada gadis itu. Melihat itu, hatinya tersentuh dalam kebahagiaan

_"Setidaknya, aku bisa membagi hal kecil kepada mereka."_

**Ding**!

Felix sedikit menjauh dari mereka untuk memeriksa, apa yang di beritahukan oleh sistem game. Ketika dia hendak menekan tombol periksa seseorang menjerit.

"Menghindar! Ada sebuah roket mendekat."

**Duaaar**!

Gelombang kejut menghempaskan dirinya beberapa meter dan membutakan sesaat pandangannya, ketika dirinya mendapatkan fokusnya kembali Felix membelalakan mata.

"Ma-masaka!"

Tempat yang tadi ramai dan penuh kebahagiaan berubah menjadi ladang mayat dengan puing reruntuhan berserakan. Tak lupa sebuah lubang berdiameter cukup besar tercipta, menandakan di situlah titik sasarannya.

"Ngeh sial, kita kecolongan!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Felix!"

Felix menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara, terlihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura luka lebam. Dengan beberapa sayatan kecil di sekujur tubuh, juga ada beberapa survivor yang masih selamat.

"Siapa yang menyerang kita?"

Felix segera menyentuh korsur periksa dan matanya membulat

"Black Mask Bandit!"

"Mereka sebentar lagi sampai kemari, semuanya bersiap evakuasi!"

Ada 4 hal yang bisa merengut nyamamu di game ini, 2 secara alami dan 3 secara tidak manusiawi. Maksudnya secara alami adalah kau akan mati oleh cuaca dan iklim di game ini atau terkena penyakit, lalu 3 secara tidak manusiawi kau diserang hewan huas, zombie dan yang paling di takuti adalah Bandit.

"Cih mereka sebentar lagi sampai!"

Untuk menghindari bandit setidaknya player atau NPC harus masuk zona kota agar tidak dibunuh, namun jika punya senjata dan keyakinan mereka bisa melawan. Kemudian mata Felix membulat kala melihat anak berambut ungu yang baru saja dia beri boneka, anak itu sedang menjulurkan tangannya karena tertimpa ibunya yang sudah tewas.

"Dia!"

"Oni-chan!"

Felix segera berlari kearah anak berambut ungu itu untuk menolong, namun dari belakang menggelinding sebuah granat tepat di samping anak itu.

**Duar! Bres!**

Tubuh anak itu hancur dan darah mencuar menyapu tubuh Felix, lalu sebuah tangan jatuh di depan matanya. Tangan itu tetap menggenggam erat boneka pemberiannya

"Aku … aku bahkan tidak tau namamu?"

"Felix kemari!"

"Kerumunan itu sudah dekat, jangan bodoh!"

_"Aku pernah diselamat dua kali, apa kali ini aku akan mati. Aku pikir akan merasakan sedikit kebahagian meski dengan NPC. Namun begitu aku menemukannya, kenapa ini terjadi?_"

Lalu muncul sesuatu dari kepulan debu itu, mereka Black Mask Bandit. 2 orang didepan menenteng senjata dan sebuah mobil panzer berisi 4 orang, mereka memakai pakaian hitam dan wajahnya ditutupi topeng tengkorak.

"Aku akan menghabisi kalian Black Mask Bandit!"

Felix mendesir saat melihat mereka, dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Felix jangan!"

Namun teriakan Naruto tak dihiraukan, Felix segera mengeluarkan dari tasnya 5 bom asap dan langsung melempar ke arah mereka. Dalam asap putih tebal itu pandangan mereka terhalang sehingga kewaspadaan meningkat, mata dari 2 orang yang ada di depan mobil menyisir area.

**Ting Jleb!**

Salah seorang di sebelah kanan melihat cahaya kecil berkelip di samping bawahnya, namun naas belum sempat dia memberi tahu sebuah pisau menancap di tenggorokannya.

"Errgghhh!"

**Kretak!**

Tak puas dengan hanya menusuk lehernya, Felix memutar kepala bandit itu. Sehingga menghasilkan bunyi khas sesuatu yang patah.

"Hah!"

**Jleb!**

Lenguhan kecil dan suara tulang yang patah itu, sampai kepada teman sebelahnya. Saat dia menengok ke arah sumber suara, Felix dengan cepat dan mata menyala menghujamkan pisau ke belikat kanannya.

"Aarrghh!"

**Jleb Crash!**

Korban menjerit kasar saat Felix menusuknya keras, tak ingin membuat keributan lebih. Felix mengambil belati di pinggang kanan dan menancapkannya, di batok kepala bandit itu membuat darah membanjiri kedua tangannya.

"Um seperti inilah sikapmu harusnya, jika sedang di dekap seseorang."

**Dor! Dor!**

Bunyi tembakan terdengar saat bandit yang baru di tusuknya ini menjerit sebelum kematiannya, tak ingin peluru nyasar mengenainya. Felix menjadikan tubuh orang yang di baru dibunuhnya sebagai perisai.

"Sial!"

**Teb! Teb! Teb!**

Peluru-peluru itu menancap ke tubuh yang dijadikan perisai oleh Felix, beberapa juga menyerempet tubuhnya dan asap yang dibuat Felix samar mulai menghilang. Dia segera mengambil bom asap lainnya, agar keberadaanya tidak diketahui.

**Ding!**

**[Anda tergores peluru menyebabkan**

**Meningkatnya Pendarahan 1 poin tiap 30 detik]**

_"Hm! Aku masih punya efek Alphacelon, jadi tidak masalah."_

Yah efek alphacelon akan menghilang dalam 3 hari, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir. Sambil mengatakan itu dia menggenggam bom asap, mencari lokasi yang bagus untuk melemparnya.

**Ting Wuussss!**

Felix melempar kembali bom asap, membuat asap yang hampir menghilang kini tertutup lagi. Mempersulit mereka mengendus keberadaannya, Felix yang sempat mengetahui lokasi mereka. Segera mencari posisi dan menyiapkan Crossbow.

_"Level Crossbowku tidak terlalu buruk_."

Ditajamkannya pandangan dan menangkap dua orang, sedang berdiri diatas mobil Panzer itu sambil menenteng senjata.

_"Jadi mereka berdua yang menembakiku tadi, waktunya pembalasan_."

Felix mengambil bom kaleng dan mencoba mendekat sejarak senjata Crossbownya. Ketika sudah merasa dekat, dia melempar bom kaleng ke sisi lain mobil itu.

**Duar! Dor! Dor!**

_"Berhasil fokus mereka teralihkan."_

Felix tak menyiakan kesempatan, dibidiknya kedua orang itu dengan cermat dan dilepaskan anak panah dari senjata itu.

**Syut! Syut! Jleb! Jleb!**

Peluru Crossbow melesat cepat dan mengenai bagian tubuh dua orang itu, membuat mereka meregang nyawa dengan rasa sakit.

Pimpinan rombongan itu mengisyaratkan untuk pergi dari situ, suara mobil itu menderu kasar mencoba memutar balik dan pergi. Namun felix sudah lebih dulu menggerakan tangannya dan mengambil item di tasnya.

**Des! Dus! Duar!**

_"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lari, bajingan!"_

Felix rupanya menenteng roket buatan tangan di bahu, lalu membidiknya ke arah mobil itu dan segera menarik pelatuknya tanpa ragu. Tak ayal lagi, peluru itu meluncur mulus mengenai mobil panzer itu. Membuatnya meledak dan menghasilkan suara yang memekakan telinga.

**Ding!**

**[Anda telah membunuh kawanan bandit Black Mask!]**

"Sudah selesai!"

Felix menaruh kembali item tersebut ke dalam tas menunya, matanya menatap kosong kobaran api besar itu.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan ke arah Naruto dan yang lain. Di sisi lain, semua yang melihat dan mendengar ada ledakan besar harap-harap cemas, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ada yang datang!"

Semua menyiapkan senjata dan ketika itu yang muncul adalah Felix, sambil berjalan gontai dengan berbagai luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan darah yang menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya

"Felix!"

Mata Naruto dan yang lain tertegun melihatnya berjalan gontai, dengan pandangan kosong menatap boneka yang baru dia berikan kepada salah satu NPC. Yang tergelatak dengan tangan mungil anak itu, masih menggenggam erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan hadiahnya.

Air mata Felix jatuh bersamaan dengan dirinya yang terduduk.

"Aku ... Aku gagal lagi!"

Felix menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan, lalu saat itulah kesadarannya menghilang.

"_Mind Zero_! Orang ini bertarung sampai masuk batas kesadaran."

Mind Zero adalah keadaan dimana setingkat lebih tinggi dari Freeze, yang berbeda adalah Freeze masih menyisakan kesadaran walau tidak bisa bergerak. Namun keadaan Mind zero sama seperti reboot pada komputer.

Pemicu terjadinya adalah penggunaan seluruh kekuatan secara drastis, atau beban emosi yang terlalu besar pada Player.

"Felix, seperti apa masa lalumu itu!"

Naruto bergumam kecil sambil menatap ngeri, apa yang baru dia lakukan pada Kawanan bandit Black Mask. Ada yang kepalanya terkilir kebelakang, batok kepala yang ditusuk pisau, tubuh yang tertancap peluru Crossbow, dan mayat yang gosong akibat ledakan.

"Sampai-sampai kau berbuat liar seperti ini."

"Ini bukanlah perbuatan manusia, apa ini yang hendak diciptakan Survival Corporation!"

Sasuke berjalan ke mayat-mayat yang dihabisi Felix. Dia menatapnya datar namun hatinya bergetar keras, tangnnya terkepal dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto

"Ayo kita beristirahat dulu!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk kecil, lalu mengikuti langkah sasuke dari belakang.

And cut

Oke tarik nafas keluarkan tarik lagi keluarkan lagi, huft lepaskan ketegangan otot kalian. Mari dengarkan penjelasan Author untuk chapter ini oke:v

Dalam game ini para player tergolong dalam berbagai jenis.

_Stay_ kelompok ini adalah mereka yang menetap di suatu tempat yang aman contoh di jalur perdagangan. Untuk jalur perdagangan sendiri itu banyak, berawal dari Magnitogorsk sampai terakhir adalah Kota Irkuts (A/N koreksi jika salah:v)

_Survival_ kelompok ini adalah mereka yang berjalan tak tentu arah, sambil terus mempertahankan diri untuk hidup. Sesuai nama yang diambil dari kata Survive, mereka umumnya terdiri dari satu atau dua orang. (Felix masuk dalam kelompok ini)

_Scamp_ kelompok ini lebih besar dari kelompok sebelumnya. Mereka biasanya membangun base, di dekat area mata air atau sekitar tempat hewan liar berada.

_Squad_ kelompok ini yang terbesar, karena berisi beberapa ratus orang. Tidak seperti Scamp yang bertempat tinggal, kelompok ini selain bertujuan hidup. Mereka selalu mencari informasi untuk keluar dari game ini, salah satu yang terbesar adalah Anbu.(Naruto, Sasuke dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Masuk dalam kelompok ini)

Oke selanjutnya gimana semi gorenya semoga kalian gak merinding ya, tolong beri aku tanggapan apakah sikap Felix itu berlebihan. Mohon beri tanggapannya ya:v

Dan Mind Zero istilah ini aku ambil dari DanMachi. Scenenya ketika Bell melawan Minotaur yang lolos dari Familia Loki episode ke entahlah:v.

Oke Note Tambahan kepada Readers sekalian yang kebetulan main Day R dan merasa ada kejanggalan dalam Fic ini saya Author mengucapkan mohon maaf. Gak bisa mengambil semua unsur game karena keterbatasan author.

Sejujurnya Author juga masih Noob main disana dan yang author ambil itu, sekedar latar tempatnya saja walau masih banyak salah juga sih.

Untuk kalian yang kebetulan main, bisa berikan referensi tentang cuaca juga efeknya. Atau macam-macam penyakit dan obatnya. dan lain sebagainya. Untuk Quest [Moving Town] itu ane ambil dari misi yang memang ada dalam game Day R, dan penjelasannya akan di jabarkan di chapter selanjutnya walau nanti akan di persingkat untuk keberlangsungan cerita.

Oke segitu dulu semoga terhibur.

Oke bacalah terus The Survivors, ikutilah perjuangan Felix dan Naruto dalam usahanya keluar dari game ini.

Oh ya Aminkan doa ini.

Ya Tuhan, berikanlah Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan lebih baik, serta berilah dia kebahagiaan di dunia ini dan dunia selanjutnya.

Sampai jumpa!

Untuk Update gak menentu maaf

**~Fin~**


	3. Mimpi hari bencana dan Quest Moving Town

**Day R Survival ****Tlt Games**

**Naruto Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**The Survivors **** Tessar Wahyudi**

**Chapter 3**

**Mimpi hari bencana dan Quest Moving Town**

Di kasur itu seorang pria berambut hitam terbaring, dahinya berkerut, tangannya terkepal dan giginya bergetak dengan mata terpejam entah apa yang terjadi padanya

-Minscape Felix-

"Di mana ini?"

Kejadian ini adalah 5 tahun lalu saat dia baru sampai di dunia ini. Mata Felix menyapu dan mendapati berjubel orang juga bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kita ada di sini?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Felix mengerutkan dahi lalu alam sekitar berubah dan diatas langit itu, muncul kotak merah bertuliskan -Alert- tadinya satu lalu lama kelamaan makin banyak.

_'Itu tidak salah lagi, sistem peringatan dari sebuah game online. Jangan-jangan ini-_'

Belum sempat Felix menyelesaikan ucapan batinnya dan mengumpat kasar, muncullah sesosok tubuh besar dengan jubah berwarna hitam legam dengan wajah hanya berupa asap.

**[Selamat datang di dunia baru!]**

Mata semua orang terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu, keluar darinya yang seolah menyambut tamu di rumahnya sendiri.

_'Dunia baru?'_

Keringat menetes di sudut dahinya, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya sosok itu yang dijeda. Kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya dan semua menahan nafas.

**[Ini adalah game Day R Survival dan aku adalah Kazuto Akihiko pencipta dunia ini, sama seperti kakekku dulu yang menciptakan SAO. Maka aku menciptakan dunia yang dipenuhi krisis ini untuk sebuah riset.]**

"Hah riset, Jangan bercanda!"

"Akihiko … jangan-jangan kau adalah cucu dari pembunuh itu?"

"Iya berhenti main-main, keluarkan kami dari sini!"

Keluarga Akihiko adalah pencetus game yang terkenal, karena telah mengurung sepuluh ribu orang di dalamnya. Diperkirakan yang meninggal mencapai tiga ribuan jiwa.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah cucu darinya."

**[Haha Kakekku dulu sudah menciptakan dunia yang ada tujuannya. Itulah kenapa dunianya bisa berakhir dalam dua tahun, tapi aku mengurung kalian dalam duniaku selamanya]**

Kaki para pendengar lemas dan tubuh mereka tersungkur dengan raut putus asa, sebagian wanita bahkan sudah ada yang meraung dan menangis mendengar penjelasan sosok itu.

Lalu Felix memandang kosong dengan mulut terbuka lebar, dalam hati dia berharap apa yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Kemudian tangannya terkepal.

Bagaimana bisa kau mengurung kami, padahal kami tidak menggunakan Nerve Gear atau sebagainya.

[Hahaha itu tidak perlu, apa kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa mengirim kalian kemari.]

Semuanya menatap ke arah sosok itu kembali untuk mendapat jawaban kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini. Padahal untuk masui duni la Virtual setidaknya harus memakai V-Gear atau sebagainya.

**[Apa kalian belum sadar kalau saat kalian membeli alat V-gear dan semacamnya. Tubuh kalian ditanam semacam chip, yang akan menjadi ID Avatar kalian untuk bermain di game Virtual Reality.]**

Kemajuan teknologi Virtual memang berkembang cepat, berkat itu pengembang sudah bisa membuatnya menjadi praktis. Jika dulu harus menggunakan Nerve gear atau Amusphere, maka sekarang tinggal menanamkan chip pada tubuh dan sebuah gelang yang terhubung dengan komputer. Maka mereka sudah bisa memainkan Virtual Reality.

**[Ketahuilah akulah pencipta chip itu. Untuk tujuan ini aku bekerja sama dengan Survival Corporation menjalankan rencana ini, agar perkembangan manusia bisa dikendalikan dengan kata lain ini adalah ….]**

"Pemutihan!"

**[Pemutihan!]**

Felix dan sosok bergumam bersama dengan emosi masing-masing.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Maksudnya adalah sama seperti pemain SAO. Siapa yang mati dalam game, maka dia akan mati pula di dunia nyata."

Mata orang bertanya dan sebagainya, memutar kepala cepat ke arah Felix dengan pandangan horror. Felix lalu menatap sosok itu dan berkata lantang.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa merenggut nyawa kam, apa penyebab kematian di dunia ini?"

Sosok itu menjelaskan semuanya, peraturan dasar untuk bertahan hidup dan penyebab kematian serta status karakter. Namun, dia tidak memberitahukan, apa yang harus di selesaikan digame ini agar bisa keluar.

**[Sekali lagi kuberitahu, tidak ada jalan keluar di game ini dan jumlah kalian didunia ini adalah 50 juta orang. Bekerja samalah agar bertahan hidup dan satu lagi, tidak ada misi di game ini itulah kenapa kukatakan selamat datang di dunia baru. Lalu kematian di dunia nyata di sebabkan kalian akan mengalami kegagalan jantung, karena di chip itu tersimpan sebuah alat untuk mengacaukan fungsi jantung. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku ucapkan selamat berjuang para Survivors**]

Saat suara itu selesai diucapkan Felix membuka mata lebar, dengan tubuh terhentak yang mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Yang tadi itu mimpi."

Felix memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, nafasnya memburu lalu dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Untuk menenangkan diri, setelah mengalami mimpi itu.

_'Kenapa bisa mimpi itu terbayang kembali. Terakhir, aku bermimpi tentang kematian Eva di Kiev. Kuharap ini pertanda baik Kazuto Akihiko akan kubuat duniamu ini berakhir.'_

**Kriet**!

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita berambut Cherry blossom, mata emerald hijaunya memandang Felix yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Felix!"

Felix melihat siapa yang memanggil dan didapati, Sakura berdiri dengan membawa minuman dan semangkuk kuah ikan. Felix tidak menyadari kedatangan Sakura, karena terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya.

"Sakura, maaf aku mengabaikanmu!"

Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa- apa boleh aku masuk?"

Felix mengangguk memberi izin, Sakura mendekat dan menaruh di meja makanan yang dibawanya lalu berkata pelan.

"Makanlah untuk mengembalikan energimu, sudah 1 hari penuh kau pingsan. karena mengalami Mind Zero."

"Be-benarkah, berarti Naruto-san sudah bertolak ke Ufa, ya?

Sakura menggeleng mendengar ucapan felix itu.

"Tidak, dia sedang berlatih mengasah kemampuan pisau pendek, katanya dia kagum denganmu. Padahal dulu dia juga ceroboh sih."

Felix tertegun mendegar ucapan yang baru keluar dari mulut Sakura. Suara itu berisi kekhawatiran dan kecemasan, ditambah wajah Sakura berubah sendu.

"Hm jadi Naruto-san juga ceroboh sepertiku, tapi dia beruntung!"

"Eh! Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya … dia beruntung dikhawatirkan gadis secantik dirimu."

**Blush**!

Bibir sakura kelu dan matanya membelalak terkejut menerima ucapan Felix. semu merah hinggap di pipinya.

"Ano sebenarnya dulu aku memiliki perasaan padanya. Namun saat ini, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang kuyakin dialah segalanya bagiku."

Sudut bibir Felix menaik saat Sakura mengucapkan perasaannya. sejujurnya itu dia lakukan untuk mengubah topik, agar sakura tidak menanyakan masa lalu dirinya dan mengubah suasana.

-Di Luar Rumah-

**Clang! Clang!**

Kembang api muncul saat pisau yang di genggam naruto bersentuhan cepat dengan pedang di tangan Sasuke. Wajah Naruto mengeras berlainan dengan Sasuke yang berwajah datar.

_'Dulu aku juga memiliki itu, naluri ingin menyelamatkan. Tapi sudah lama kutinggalkan, karena menurutku tidak berguna apalagi di game ini kau hanya akan berakhir sebagai umpan.'_

Saat bertarung itu, dirinya terbayang saat kehilangan kekasihnya dulu yaitu Sara

Flash back

"Na … ru … to!"

Wanita bersurai merah marun dan bermata hijau itu menggumamkan namanya dengan darah mengalir di bibirnya. Di perutnya tertancap sebuah besi yang membuat darah merembes.

"Sara!"

Iris saphire itu membulat dan tangannya gemetar saat memeluk tubuh itu. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, mereka sedang dalam misi memeriksa sebuah gudang yang diperkirakan menjadi sarang serigala.

"Kenapa … kenapa ini terjadi kuso!"

Saat itu keduanya di kejar kawanan serigala dan reflek, Naruto menghadapi mereka untuk mengulur waktu bagi Sara. Namun, keinginan tak sesuai harapan hingga inilah yang terjadi.

"Naruto! Aku senang selama ini bisa bersama denganmu. Ku mohon … lanjutkanlah impian kita."

Tangan yang mengelus pipi kanan Naruto terjatuh, bersamaan dengan menutupnya mata wanita yang ada di pelukannya dengan senyum puas.

Flash back End

**Clang! Clang!**

_'Sial aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi, Felix sudah menyadarkanku kemarin.'_

Naruto terbayang bagaimana kemarahan Felix. Saat melihat NPC yang baru di beri boneka olehnya dibunuh, dia sampai bergidik jika melihat bagaimana anak itu harus mati meski NPC.

_'Karena itu, aku tidak boleh kalah'_

**Clang! Ting!**

Emosi yang memuncak membuatnya mengeluarkan tenaga berlebih, sambil mata menatap nyalang. Sasuke yang mellihat perubahan pada diri Naruto, hanya menangkis dan mengulur waktu dengan menghindarinya.

Lalu saat Naruto mengayunkan Knifenya, Sasuke sukses membuat pisau yang ada di genggamannya mental. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menaruh ujung pedangnya di leher Naruto.

"Kau kalah!"

"Heh, mau bagaimana lagi, aku ceroboh!"

Naruto mengucapkan itu sambil mengambil _Hand Knife_ yang mental tak jauh dari dirinya. Sambil mata masih bercahaya sendu, karena pikirannya tak ada di situ.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, apa yang mengganggumu?" Ucap sasuke sambil menaruh pedang di sarungnya

Bahu Naruto menurun mendengar itu. Sudah dia duga sebelumnya, sahabat di depannya ini pasti bisa menebak keanehan dari sikapnya. Padahal, dia berusaha menutupi semaksimal mungkin, tapi tetap saja ketauhan.

"Aku sedang memikirkan tentang Sara!"

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku tau kalau itu sulit, tapi kau mungkin bisa belajar darinya."

"Darinya?"

"Orang yang kau bawa itu, sepertinya dia punya banyak sekali penyesalan. Namun, dia terus maju walau apapun halangannya. Aku harap kau dan dia menemukan kebahagiaan."

Seulas senyum terukir mulus di mulut Naruto, wajahnya kini kembali hidup. Setelah mendengar nasehat dan dukungan, dari kawan atau lebih enak menyebutnya Rival.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!"

"Hn!"

Ketika keduanya menyelesaikan latihannya, Sakura mendatangi mereka bersama dengan Felix.

"Woah Felix, kau sudah siuman?"

"Um!"

Naruto dan Sakura meneteskan keringat di belakang kepala, masing-masing berguman dalam hatinya.

_'Dia sama seperti Teme,' batin Naruto_

_'Kenapa ada orang yang bisa menjawab seminimal itu sih di dunia ini,' batin Sakura._

"Nah kalo begitu, ayo kita diskusikan tentang masalah utama. Apa semua sudah siap?"

Naruto mengubah arah pembicaraan dengan cepat, membuat 3 orang di depan menatap serius dirinya.

-Change Scene-

Saat ini duduk empat orang dengan komposisi tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Lalu Naruto membuka suara pertama untuk menuntun ke pembicaraan serius.

"Baiklah! Kedatanganku sebenarnya adalah menyampaikan perintah, dari atasan yaitu Tsunade-sama. Untuk segera mengumpulkan pasukan dan mengambil reaktor Nuklir."

Dahi Sasuke dan Sakura berkerut saat Naruto mengucapkan alasannya, sedangkan Felix masih menunggu. Apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto dengan wajah tenang.

"Reaktor ini, rencananya akan kita ambil dan kita bawa. Menuju sebuah kota pertambangan di ujung negara ini."

"Mirny ya!"

Naruto mengangguk saat Sasuke mengucapkan nama tempatnya. Wajar saja, itu karena investigasi terakhir dirinya dan Sakura adalah ke wilayah pertambangan itu.

"Lalu, dimana kita bisa mengambil Reaktor Nuklir itu?"

"Itulah yang aku ingin tahu karena menurut komposisi, untuk membangun [Moving Town] diperlukan 3 Reaktor Nuklir."

Mata Naruto melirik ke arah Felix yang masih berwajah datar, namun tetap mengikuti alur diskusi ini.

"Tapi, kalau harus membawanya ke Mirny. itu sangat jauh."

"Sebenarnya tempat reaktor itu saja, tidak diketahui yang terlulis di sana adalah kota Kiev."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut kembali saat Naruto, mengucapkan nama tempat yang ada di ujung kanan negara dalam game ini.

"Kiev? Oh wilayah yang penuh zombie dan binatang buas, lantas keberadaan pastinya?"

Sasuke menanyakan dimana letak reaktor Nuklir itu berada, Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban disertai penegasan.

"Sayang sekali, tidak jelas dimana letak reaktor itu berada, karena sudah kukatakan dikomposisi pembuatan [Moving Town] hanya bertuliskan Kiev."

"Hm, itu di daerah CNPP. Tepatnya melewati 2 kota dari Keiv, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah pabrik. Disitulah reaktor itu berada, jumlahnya seperti yang kau bilang ada tiga."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Menatap tak percaya kepada Felix.

_'Seberapa jauh dia berjalan?' Batin Naruto._

_'Kenapa dia dari tadi hanya mengamati?' Batin Sasuke._

_'Apa itu benar adanya?' Batin Sakura._

Saat semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, Felix merasa risih karena ditatap seperti seorang yang baru mengakui sebuah kejahatan besar.

"Oi kenapa semua menatap seperti itu ke arahku. Kalau kalian penasaran, kenapa aku bisa tahu. Itu karena aku pernah mengelilingi Kiev, tapi kalau Mirny. Aku belum pernah, penjelajahan terjauhku di sisi kanan wilayah game ini adalah kota Tiumen."

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam?"

Sasuke menyodorkan keganjalan hatinya dan Felix hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Itu karena, tidak ada yang bertanya padaku. Jadi, aku cukup mendengar diskusi kalian saja dengan tenang."

"Hah~"

Hembusan napas berat keluar dari mulut mereka karena tingkah Felix, kemudian Naruto yang sudah sadar dari frustasinya segera bertanya.

"Felix! Hewan buas apa kira-kira yang menghuni wilayah itu?"

"Hm, di tempat ituZombie yang pernah kutemui banyak, karena aku maniak Zombie. Untuk hewan buas ada Babi hutan radiasi, beruang, dan jika kau sial maka kawanan bandit juga akan muncul."

Semuanya kembali tertegun setelah mendengar penjelasan Felix. Kota Kiev adalah kota yang berada paling kiri dan dekat Moscow, seharusnya kota itu tidak terlalu banyak musuh, lalu Sasuke membuka suara.

"Bandit ya, aku pernah dengar dari beberapa Survivors. Kalau disana ada markasnya dan nama dari kumpulan itu adalah Black Dragon."

Seketika geraham Naruto bergetak. Air mukanya berubah emosi, dengan tatapan serius dia berkata.

"Mereka ada di sana rupanya. Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, kita akan ke Ufa dulu untuk mengambil Kittin. Lalu kita akan mampir ke Magnitogorks, untuk bertemu Igor dan mengubahnya menjadi Armor. Aku juga akan menghubungi Shikamaru yang bermarkas di sana."

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, lalu segera bersiap berangkat ke Ufa untuk mengambil Kittin. Di game ini daerah yang memiliki radiasi yang paling tinggi adalah Ufa.

Sejarah Ufa sendiri menurut data game adalah bekas sebuah penelitian, untuk membuat _antibodi_ agar manusia tidak mudah sakit. Namun, saat serum yang sudah berhasil disemua sample makhluk hidup, diuji coba pada manusia keanehan terjadi.

Manusia yang disuntik serum itu berubah struktur tubuhnya, menjadi mayat hidup itulah asal mula zombie di game ini. Badan penanggulangan bencana memberi waktu bagi pusat penelitian, untuk memperbaiki dan menemukan penawarnya.

Namun ternyata, virus berkembang cepat dan dalam beberapa hari seluruh Ufa dan sekitarnya sudah terinfeksi. Melihat situasi sudah seperti itu, pemerintah pusat memberikan perintah untuk menjatuhkan bom atom demi menghindari penularan virus lebih banyak.

Hasilnya seluruh Negara Rusia terkena imbasnya dan Kini daerah Ufa sekarang, menjadi daerah dengan tingkat radiasi tertinggi dalam game mencapai 4.95 r/h. Cukup untuk membuatmu terkena penyakit radiasi dalam 20 jam di sana.

Pepatah satu titik nila rusak susu sebelanga itulah yang terjadi pada kota ini. Pemain Day R seperti Felix, Naruto, dan yang lainnya dikirim. Saat pemboman itu sudah berjalan selama tiga ratus enam puluh jam atau sekitar lima belas hari setelah efek pemboman itu terjadi.(A/N Murni karangan Author, gak ada di deksripsi game Day R)

-Ufa-

Empat orang pemuda dengan satu orang berbeda gender berdiri menatap wilayah radiasi tertinggi. Hanya ada tanah hitam tandus dengan uap hitam yang keluar dari sela-sela retakan tanah.

"Ini adalah wilayah tertinggi tingkat radiasinya. Semua minum obat anti radiasinya, itu akan membuat kita tahan radiasi selama satu hari setidaknya."

Felix menerima obat berwarna ungu, dengan gambar radiasi di bagian tengahnya dan langsung meneguknya tanpa ragu.

**[Ding **

**Kamu telah meminum obat Chlorcistamin**

**Efek per jam**

**\- mengurangi Radiasi 5 poin**

**Efek tambahan**

**-kebal Radiasi 95%**

**Efek akan bertahan 1 hari]**

"Baiklah ayo maju semuanya! Kita harus berburu lebah, untuk mendapatkan Kittin." Seru Naruto

"Hn/um," jawab Sasuke dan Felix.

"Yosha!" Ujar Sakura.

**Syut! Syut! Jleb! Jleb!**

Felix menggunakan Crossbownya untuk membunuh para lebah yang mendekat. Itu karena, level Crossbownya lebih tinggi dari Senjata api. Dan lagi dia lebih banyak anak panah ketimbang peluru, karena anak panah mudah dibuat. Sudah sekitar 25 lebah yang dia jatuhkan.

_'Membunuh lebah, lumayan sulit juga'_

**Dor! Dor! Des! Des**!

Naruto dan Sasuke menggunakan senjata api berbeda. Naruto senjata laras panjang, sedangkan Sasuke senjata api tangan satu. Keduanya sudah menjatuhkan sekitar 65 lebah.

**Swing! Duar!**

Berbeda dari mereka semua. Sakura menggunakan bom kaleng buatan tangan, untuk menjatuhkan para lebah itu, hasilnya lumayan 20 lebah yang dia taklukan.

Mereka berburu dari matahari di atas hingga sebentar lagi gelap. Kemudian memutuskan beristirahat, sambil membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan badan dimalam hari.

Sistem random status pada game ini kadang tidak menguntungkan player. Karena itu, jika malam hari setidaknya harus waspada akan sesuatu. karena cuaca di game ini bisa berubah cepat.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan penting bahwa sebelum tidur, kau harus mendirikan tenda dan api unggun agar tidurmu nyaman dan aman.

"Heh, 110 lebah lumayan juga, ayo cepat kita kuliti!" Perintah Naruto

**[Ding **

**Mayat Lebah pekerja **

**Hewan ini tidak jelas asal usulnya. Namun mereka sama seperti lebah pada umumnya, bisa memproduksi madu yang lezat.**

**(Belah)**

**-Membutuhkan**

**Kapak, Pisau, dan Gerjaji besi**

**-Hasilkan**

**6-8 Daging, 1-3 Asam beracun, dan 4-6 Potongan Kittin**.]

"Baiklah! Mari kita belah semuanya." Perintah Naruto

Mereka berempat membelah semua lebah itu dan hasil yang didapat adalah 700 daging, 150 asam beracun, 480 Potongan Kittin.

"Wah syukurlah semuanya cukup, dengan ini kita bisa lanjut ke Magnitogorks. Lalu bertemu Sanya untuk dibuatkan Kittin Armor." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah puas.

"Kau benar, beruntungnya kita langsung mendapat semuanya." Ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah! Semua daging akan kubuat daging rebus, kalian makan malam duluan. Selepas itu, langsung beristirahat besok pagi. Kita akan langsung bertolak ke Magnitogorks."

Semuanya mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura itu. Mereka langsung makan dan segera tidur untuk beristirahat agar bisa melanjutkan petualangannya.

And Cut

Fiuh maaf jika chapter ini garing dan gak berasa feel Adventurenya, harap maklumnya karena imajinasi seorang Author itu naik turun. Sebenarnya saya kesulitan bikin aksi gerak tubuh, namun aku akan berusaha lebih baik untuk bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Untuk kemarin yang bertanya memang mati di game ini mati juga di dunia nyata udah paham ya. Tugas saya selesai untuk menjelaskan lalu mungkin pertarungan lebahnya gak ada yang seru, karena menggunakan senjata gak seperti kemarin.

Jujur saya katakan, kalau lebah diserang make manuver tubuh agak sedikit gimana gitu. Karena mereka itu terbang dan para pemain gak punya sayap, lain lagi jika make Helikopter nah baru itu seru pembantaiannya.

Iya kelupaan Sasuke dan Sakura menggunakan mobil UAZ, untuk pergi bersama Naruto atau mengawalnya ke Kiev. Karena itu juga bagian dari misinya.

Selanjutnya chapter depan kita akan ke Magnitogorks, untuk membuat Kittin Armor dan jika kalian main Day R betulan. Maka kalian, akan ketemu ama Quest ini di Survival Camp Magnitogorks. Temui saja NPC bernama Sanya, nanti dia akan ngasih kamu beberapa Quest hingga akhirnya kamu diberi misi mencari Kittin.

Um sejarah Ufa itu murni karangan Author. Mohon maaf jika nanti kalian bermain dan gak ketemu penjelasannya, itu aku lakukan sekedar menambah kesan menarik pada cerita.

Oke segitu dulu semoga terhibur.

**Bacalah terus The Survivors, ikutilah perjuangan Felix dan Naruto dalam usahanya keluar dari game ini.**

**Oh ya Aminkan doa ini.**

**Ya Tuhan, berikanlah Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan lebih baik, serta berilah dia kebahagiaan di dunia ini dan dunia selanjutnya.**

**Sampai jumpa!**

**Untuk Update gak menentu maaf**

**~RnR~**


	4. Insiden Di Kota Magnitogorks

**Day R milik Tlt Games**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Survivors milik Tessar Wahyudi**

**Chapter 4**

**Insiden di kota Magnitogorks**

Siang hari tidak bisa disebut siang hari, karena sinar mentari tidak menembus di game ini. Langit selalu saja berwana biru kehujauan bahkan disaat cerah sekalipun.

Sistem cuaca di game ini selain random, juga menampilkan kehidupan yang suram bak dunia yang mati. Membuat siapapun yang ada disini merasa ketakukan.

1 tahun pertama para Survivors yang terjebak, mereka berjalan tidak tentu arah karena ketakutan. Jumlah yang meninggal di tahun itu mencapai 5 juta orang.

Di tahun kedua angka tersebut berkurang, karena manusia itu makhluk unik yang bisa beradaptasi. Itulah kenapa Tuhan mengatakan, manusia adalah ciptaanNya yang paling sempurna.

Tahun ketiga mulai lahir benih-benih Survivors yang ingin mencari tau akhir permainan ini, kemudian terbentuklah ratusan Scamp yang menjelajah seluruh negara. Hingga berkembang menjadi Squad sampai sekarang yaitu 5 tahun.

-Magnitogorks-

Magnitogorks merupakan kota perdagangan yang sibuk, bisa dibilang dari seluruh kota perdagangan. Disinilah yang paling banyak player dan NPC berkumpul.

Karena keberadaan NPC disini dianggap hama. Jadi ya, mereka hanya bisa menadahkan tangan karena harus diusir di perbatasan. Namun, mereka juga membuat camp sendiri di beberapa jalur kota perdagangan.

Mobil yang satu KamAz dan satunya UAZ melaju menghasilkan debu beterbangan, seluruh pasang mata memperhatikan dua mobil itu. Karena model mobil itu, bukan sembarangan bisa digunakan. Untuk membuat kedua mobil itu setidaknya skill mekanikmu harus tinggi, ditambah komposisi materialnya yang rumit untuk didapat.

**Ding! Ding!**

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tempat penempaan, suara besi yang di pukul berkali-kali. Menandakan kalau tempat ini, selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh para survivors dan NPC.

Di game ini kau bisa membuat Zirah besi atau sebagainya, satu-satunya NPC yang tidak di diskriminasi di sini adalah mereka yang memiliki skill penempaan. Karena keberadaan mereka begitu dibutuhkan, terutama untuk membuat baju zirah besi.

"Yo Sanya! Lama tak berjumpa," seru seorang berambut pirang acak-acakan di belakangnya ada Sasuke, Sakura dan Felix.

"Ah Naruto! Lama tak jumpa?"

**Ding!**

**[NPC Status**

**Name: Sanya**

**Profesi: Penempa dan penduduk di Survival Camp NPC**

**Sanya adalah ketua dalam Survival Camp di Magnitogorks ini, dia punya keahlian dalam membuat baju besi. Kesukaannya adalah membuat Zirah Kittin, jika kau punya potongan kittin serahkan saja padanya. Maka dia akan membuatkannya untukmu, tentu jika poin kontribusimu memadai.**

**Poin kotribusi : 1/100]**

Awal-awal para Survivors tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan Quest, sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang berhasil mendapatkan Quest karena telah membantu NPC tertentu. Akhirnya para Survivors mulai bergerak mencari NPC yang memiliki poin kontribusi, untuk mendapatkan Quest dan jalan agar keluar dari game ini.

_'Hm, kabar kalau NPC memiliki poin kontribusi itu benar adanya ya,'_ batin Felix

"Aku baik saja, hm aku ingin meminta tolong. Bisa kau buatkan aku 4 Zirah Kittin, tentang biaya tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu meragukanku," ucap naruto dengan bangga.

"Jangan sungkan, kau sudah kuanggap saudara. Kemarikan saja bahannya, maka aku janjikan akan selesai malam nanti," jawab Sanya ramah.

"Baiklah ini bahannya!"

Naruto menyerahkan potongan Kittin yang mereka dapat kemarin. Setelah itu menyerahkan beberapa ratus Peci, sebagai harga jasa untuk Sanya.

"Baik akan kusiapkan segera!"

"Terima kasih! Nah semua ayo langsung ke tempat si Nanas pemalas itu."

"Nanas?"

"Hah~ Naruto namanya itu Shikamaru, kau membuat Felix bingung!"

"Hn!"

Naruto segera menyengir, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berkata kikuk.

"Gomen! Aku lupa, itu adalah panggilan khasku untuk Shikamaru. Lalu kenapa aku tambahkan kata pemalas, nanti kau akan tahu jawabannya."

-Change scene-

Seorang wanita berambut kuning dengan kepangan berduri, berjalan dengan raut wajah kecut. Jangan lupakan bunyi hentakan kaki yang sengaja dikeraskan, seolah siap meluapkan sesuatu yang ditahan.

**Blam**!

Bunyi hentakan keras pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar itu, pasti akan membuat terkejut siapa saja bahkan jika kau sedang tidur pulas. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi pria yang sedang tertidur di sofanya.

Rambut pria itu dikuncir nanas ke belakang, saat ini dia terbuai dengan alam mimpinya. Menghiraukan gadis yang tadi, menggebrak pintu dengan kasar.

Perempatan mucul di dahi gadis itu, segera dia ambil napas dalam untuk selanjutnya.

"BANGUN! DASAR NANAS PEMALAS!"

Ruangan itu berguncang hebat bahkan Survivors yang bekerja sebagai staf di kantor, hanya menggeleng karena kelakuan dari ketua dan wakil Scamp di wilayah Magnitogors.

Pria itu tersentak saat tidur siangnya diganggu, langsung saja dia menatap wanita yang sekarang bersedekap didepan dirinya dengan mata mendelik.

"Oi Temari, setidaknya bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih halus. Apa tidak bisa?"

"Heh cara yang paling halus untukmu adalah ini, atau aku harus menggunakan cara _itu_ lagi padamu Shikamaru-kun."

**Gluk**!

Tubuh Shikamaru merinding disko saat mengingat kejadian itu. Dimana dia dibangunkan oleh Temari dengan melemparnya dari atas gedung ini, membuatnya harus menderita patah tulang rusuk dan cedera parah tulang belakang.

"Baiklah, cara ini adalah yang terbaik."

_'Demi apapun, aku tidak mau dilempar lagi dari bangunan ini.'_

"Hm baguslah!"

"Jadi, ada apa kau mengganggu tidur siangku."

"Hah~ kau lupa atau bagaimana, Naruto yang merupakan utusan Pemimpin Anbu dan Sasuke sebagai ketua Scamp di wilayah Chelyabinks akan tiba siang ini. Kau sebagai ketua Scamp wilayah Magnitogorks, harus menyambut kedatangannya."

"Jadi begitu, maaf kemarin aku lupa membaca PM darinya".

Masing-masing pmain bisa memberikan PM apabila sudah berteman, kegunaannya untuk memberi tahu keberadaan seseorang dan memberi informasi penting tentang pertemuan. Namun, jika soal Quest biasanya harus bertatap muka agar informasi tidak bocor.

Temari memijit keningnya mendengar alasan dari orang di depannya ini. Dia akui kalau Shikamaru itu cerdas, cekatan dan mampu mengatur strategi dengan cepat. Namun, yang tidak bisa dia tahan itu adalah sikap malasnya yang kelewat luber:v

"Mattaku sebaiknya cepat bersiap sebelum mere-"

**Blam**!

"Yo Nanas Pemalas!"

"Ka sampai," sambung Temari melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Oh Temari, apa kabar?"

Wajah Shikamaru berubah sewot, saat Naruto menanyai kabar Temari dan membalas dengan delikan tajam.

"Woi kepala Duren, aku rasa kau datang bukan untuk bertanya kabarku atau kabar dari pacarku."

Saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Shikamaru, wajah Temari sudah bersemu.

_'Apa yang baru saja dia katakan sih dasar baka-shika,'_ batinnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Temari pasti bosan mengurusi orang malas sepertimu yang kerjaannya tidur saja."

Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah ditekuk, lalu terjadilah adu mulut antara Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menghela napas berat, melihat dua orang itu berkelahi.

"Hah mereka mulai lagi!"

"Hn!"

_'Sasuke-temme kenapa kau hanya menjawab seperti itu,'_ ucap inner Sakura greget

Felix yang melihat perkelahian kecil antara Naruto dan Shikamaru awalnya hanya memutar bola saja. Namun, saat perkelahian itu berlanjut sampai tiga puluh menit dan belum ada pemenangnya, membuat perempatan muncul di dahinya. Belum lagi wanita bernama Temari itu mematung, dengan wajah sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sasuke dan Sakura seperti sudah biasa dan cenderung membiarkan. Karena Felix benci dengan sifat anak-anak yang senang bermain-main, segera dia melangkah kedepan dengan wajah datar.

_'Kuso! Kupikir hanya sebentar main sapa-sapaannya, siapa sangka kalau akan selama ini.'_

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Felix. Mata keduanya terbuka karena segera, dia memisahkan wajah Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sedang beradu sambil berkata tajam.

"Dengar! Aku suka bermain-main apalagi dengan Zombie. Aku paling suka memutar kepala mereka, menusuknya, menyayatnya dan terakhir memutilasinya. Jadi, jika kalian ingin bermain-main mari kita bermain."

**Gluk**!

"Orang ini!"

"Gawat kalau dia sudah marah maka-"

Naruto meneguk ludah berat mendengar ucapan pelan dan sakratis dari Felix, karena dia pernah melihat sendiri bila orang itu sedang marah. Awal perjumpaannya adalah saat dia membantai Zombie, dan jumlah yang dibunuhnya mencapai angka seratus dua puluhan.

Keduanya mengangguk dalam diam. Temari yang melihat keduanya menurut pada Felix menatap tak percaya, pasalnya kedua orang itu sulit untuk dipisahkan.

_Gila, seberapa kuat orang ini sampai-sampai Naruto dan baka-Shika menurut padanya._

Bukannya Temari meragukan kekuatan Felix. Namun, dia tahu sendiri Naruto itu adalah orang yang suka menantang orang lain bila dianggapnya mengganggu. Diawal masuk Squad Anbu saja, si pirang itu menantang Tsunade-sama untuk menguji kekuatan dari pimpinan Anbu tersebut, dengan hasil Naruto babak belur dibuatnya. Lah ini, dengan hanya ucapan dari pemuda yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, Naruto bahkan Shikamaru terdiam dibuatnya.

"Kita tunda dulu nanas," gerutu Naruto.

"Hm baiklah Duren," dengus Shikamaru.

"Hah~ kalian berdua ini membuatku jengkel," ucap Felix sambil menghel napas.

Sakura dan Sasuke melangkah mendekat lalu membuka suara.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dua orang idiot itu memang suka berkelahi," ucap Sakura.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke.

_'Sasuke-temme kenapa aku harus suka padamu sih,'_ ucap inner sakura dengan perempatan didahinya.

"Maaf membuat kalian tidak nyaman, terutama kau. Siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," ucap Temari.

Wajah Felix datar memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Felix dan aku seorang survival, baru tiga hari bersama Naruto dan dua hari bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Entah, berapa banyak lagi orang yang akan bersama denganku."

Keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes di belakang kepala mereka, sambil membatin dengan satu kalimat.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Hehe Baiklah, lupakan yang tadi, mari kuantar ke ruang rapat."

Lima menit mereka mengikuti langkah Temari menuju ke ruangan kecil, dengan meja lapuk bundar tempat berdiskusi. Beberapa air mineral tersaji di meja, raut wajah Shikamaru langsung serius dengan mata menyipit.

"Jadi, kabar penting apa yang kau bawa untuk kami. Sampai-sampai harus menemuiku dan menyampaikan pula ke seluruh pimpinan di sepanjang jalur kota perdagangan, kuharap ini bukan sebuah kabar burung yang tidak jelas asal usulnya."

Naruto yang mendengarnya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menyerahkan kertas dokumen, berisi daftar barang yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat [Moving Town].

Kedutan muncul di dahi Shikamaru saat menerimanya, hal itu membuat Temari penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya. Karena selama ini, Shikamaru jarang berpikir serius kecuali itu menyangkut nyawa orang yang ada dibawah naungannya.

"Gi-gila [Moving Town] apa itu kabar dari pemimpin Tsunade-sama."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Temari, lalu dia menjelaskan spesifiknya seperti yang disampaikan pada Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tambahan.

"Karena itu aku butuh 2 KamAz lagi untuk membawa 3 reaktor nuklir, juga beberapa UZIL-215 untuk membawa material lainnya. Apa kau bisa menyiapkannya?"

Shikamaru mencubit dagunya, sambil memandang dokumen yang disodorkan oleh Naruto.

"Apa ini sungguhan, kalau benar maka ini semacam Quest yang mustahil diselesaikan?"

"Aku mengerti itu. Namun yang menemukan misi ini adalah kapten intelijen Root Anbu Hatake Kakashi, sekarang apa kau percaya. Informasi darinya hampir 85℅ benar."

_'Hm Hatake kakashi ya.'_

Shikamaru jelas tau siapa Kakashi. Dia adalah kapten dari grup kecil bernama Root, masih merupakan bagian dari Squad Anbu. Namun, kelompok kecil ini menjalankan misi berskala besar dan berbahaya. Beberapa bulan belakangan, mereka menjalankan Quest yang mengharuskan untuk membunuh Ikan Mutasi. Didalam game ini, monster itu adalah yang paling ditakuti karena ukuran tubuh yang besar.

"Baiklah aku percaya, sekarang masalahnya adalah persediaan material yang dibutuhkan untuk Quest itu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, besok kita akan berangkat ke Arzamas untuk persediaan, tentu sebelumnya aku akan menghubungi kelompok Neji. Oh iya dimana Choji dan Ino, kenapa dari tadi tidak terlihat?"

Shikamaru menaruh dokumen itu di meja sambil menghela napas, karena apa yang dikhawatirkannya beres. Lalu menatap Naruto dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Mereka sedang ada Quest membasmi hewan buas, namun entah kenapa dari kemarin belum juga kembali. Lalu kau yang mengaku maniak zombie, ucapkan namamu sekali lagi."

Felix yang dipanggil seperti itu, tetap memasang wajah datar karena itulah hobinya.

"Namaku Felix salam kenal."

Alis shikamaru terangkat seinchi mendengar perkenalan singkat, dari orang yang telah meleraikan pertarungannya dengan Naruto tadi.

"Merepotkan!"

_'Dia dan Sasuke tak ada bedanya,' batin shikamaru_

Felix memalingkan wajah, setelah diolok dengan kalimat merepotkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Cih!"

_'Kuso! Harusnya aku langsung memukul kepalanya, saat memisahkannya tadi.'_

Wajah Temari terlihat aneh menyaksikan tingkah Shikamaru dan Felix, yang saling mengolok dan membuang muka.

_'Apa begitu cara berkenalan?'_

Saat Shikamaru hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah notifikasi muncul di depan mata semua player bertuliskan -Alert-. Segera tiga orang laki-laki didepan memeriksanya dan Felix adalah orang pertama yang keluar diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oi tunggu dulu!"

Sekeras apapun Shikamaru menjerit, ketiganya minus Sakura yang kebingungan sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yare-yare, sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"Baka-Shika, cepat kau tekan notifikasinya!"

Shikamaru melirik sedikit ke arah Temari. Sebenarnya, dia tidak berniat melakukan perintah gadis di sebelahnya. Namun karena penasaran dia menekannya.

**Ding**!

**[Peringatan penyerangan hewan buas.**

**Babi Hutan radiasi menyerang, karena wilayahnya terancam dan sedang mencari makanan. Sasarannya adalah area Survival Camp Magnitogorks.**

**Jenis musuh : Babi Hutan Radiasi**

**Jumlah musuh 5**

**Perkiraan kerusakan 60℅ area akan rusak]**

"60℅ kerusakan, ayo segera kita susul mereka bertiga.

-Change scene-

Puing-puing berhamburan, saat salah satu babi hutan radiasi itu mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi. Semua yang ada disekitarnya melayang kesana kemari.

"Choji bagaimana ini?"

Seorang gadis berambut kuning dan dikucir ke belakang bertanya histeris, kepada seorang pria berbadan gendut dengan rambut seperti landak berwarma coklat.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Ino. Kenapa Babi Hutan ini mengikuti kita!"

"Woi kalian baik-baik saja?"

Atensi Choji dan Ino beralih ke arah sumber suara dan didapati, tiga orang pria sedang berlari mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Na-Naruto!"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Keduanya meneteskan keringat di dahi karena tidak tahu nama dari pria satu lagi. Bukannya menyapa, Felix malah sibuk memperhatikan gerakan Babi Hutan Radiasi.

_'Hm Babi Hutan Radiasi dimasa lalu aku pernah melawannya dengan Eva, sekarang apa aku bisa?'_

"Minna berpencar, satu orang jadi umpan sisanya bersiap menyerang dari sisi lain."

Semua mengangguk dengan perintah Felix, karena sekarang bukan waktunya bersapa-ria. Ketika babi hutan itu menabrakmu, maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Kau akan menderita lumpuh total karena diinjak-injak, atau kau akan langsung dikirim menemui Kami-sama.

Ukuran tubuh babi hutan radiasi bisa mencapai 2 meter. Entah apa yang dimakan olehnya sampai-sampai bisa tumbuh sebesar itu, menurut database game. Hewan satu ini sudah terinfeksi serum antibodi, karena memakan mayat zombie.

"Kyaa! Kenapa aku yang jadi umpannya," jerit Ino.

Sebenarnya, Babi Hutan itu angsung mengejarnya entah karena apa.

"Bagus, terus seperti itu Ino!"

Naruto mengejar dari belakang dan menembaknya dengan pistol laras pajang buatan tangan. Peluru itu mengenai belakang tubuhnya, tapi tak membuatnya bergeming.

Di tempat lain masih ada 4 babi hutan yang kini sedang ditangani oleh beberapa Survivors. Satu babi Hutan dihadapi oleh 10 orang dan itu masih kerepotan.

"Kuso, tidak mempan!"

"Naruto, menghindar dari sana!"

Tepat saat teriakan Felix terdengar, Babi Hutan yang awalnya mengejar Ino kini berbalik menyerang Naruto. Wajahnya memucat dan langsung berlari dari kejaran hewan itu.

"Cih, dia mengincarku."

_'Sial kalau begini terus, tenaga kami terkuras sia-sia. Menyerang matanya hanya akan membuatnya lepas kendali, pilihan terbaik adalah melumpuhkan kakinya tapi dengan apa?'_

Tiba-tiba Felix mengingat sesuatu dan langsung meminta kepada yang lainnya.

"Minna ulur waktu 30 detik, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu."

"Sebaiknya cepat, aku sudah tidak kuat."

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu, segera Felix mengeluarkan anak panah dan asam beracun, yang dia dapat dari berburu lebah di Ufa kemarin.

**Ding**!

**[Kamu sudah membuat anak panah beracun**

**Dapat digunakan untuk meracuni atau melumpuhkan hewan.]**

"Heh, pengalaman dijarah dengan orang itu ternyata berguna juga."

Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali yaitu 6 bulan setelah dia kehilangan mataharinya. Felix berjalan tak tentu arah, kemudian dia di tembak oleh seorang asing dan membuatnya lumpuh seketika.

Setelah menjarah semua inventory Felix dan disisakan sedikit, orang itu memberitahu resep membuat obat pelumpuh dan penawarnya yang ternyata adalah bubuk Sulful. Asam beracun itu bisa dimurnikan dan menghasilkan asam belerang.

"Dengan ini aku akan melumpuhkanmu, Babi sialan!" Ucap felix dengan crossbow di tangannya dan anak panah beracun ditangan lainnya.

(A/N lagi-lagi konsep panah beracun ini karangan Author sendiri, karena dalam sistem game asli gak ada. Namun, kalau pemurnian asam beracun menjadi Asam belerang itu memang benar. Jadi bisa kalian tes saat kalian berburu lebah dan mendapat asam beracun, coba deh dimurnikan dengan 100 bubuk sulfur yang warna kuning. maka hasilnya adalah asam belerang atau lebih di kenal Acid oleh pemain Day R. Psst asal tau saja Acid ini adalah mata uang kedua di game aslinya selain peci.)

"Waah," teriak Naruto.

Sasuke berkali-kali mencoba mengalihkan perhatian babi itu, agar menyerangnya namun tidak berhasil.

"Woi ada apa!"

"Sialan kau nanas, kau terlam-"

Saat Naruto hendak menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk membalas ucapan Shikamaru, kakinya tersandung dan langsung saja babi hutan itu menyeruduknya.

"Arrrggghhh!"

"Naruto!"

Mata semua orang panik ketika Naruto mental beberapa meter, akibat serudukan babi hutan itu. Kilauan cahaya memantul dari mata babi hutan itu setelah melihat Naruto terpental dan makin bersemangat, saat tau kalau korbanya tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Ergghh kuso, dadaku sesak."

**Ding**!

[**Anda terkena serangan fatal menyebabkan Retak tulang rusuk bagian dada**

**Efek perjam**

**Stamina -2poin**

**Efek**

**Kecepatan gerak -2 poin**

**Kecepatan mencari -5 poin**

**Efek bertahan selama 1 hari, bisa dipangkas bila dibalut dengan kayu dan perban.**

**Kau tidak bisa bergerak dalam 3 menit ke depan karena shock]**

"Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini!"

Matanya melebar karena babi Hutan itu, masih berlari kearahnya untuk menginjaknya. Dilihatnya Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya berwajah panik melihat keadaannya.

_'Heh, setidaknya aku sudah berjuang.'_

"Woi jangan mati, aku masih memerlukanmu."

Pandangan Naruto memutar ke arah Felix yang kini sedang mengarahkan Crossbownya, dengan anak panah berlumur cairan hijau.

"Heh!"

**Syut! Syut! Jleb! Jleb!**

9 anak panah di tembakan Felix ke arah babi hutan itu dan membuatnya meraung. Namun seolah tak ada apa-apa, babi itu terus berlari ke arah Naruto dengan lebih kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau membuatnya makin berlari cepat," ucap Temari.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan menghitung!"

"Menghitung!"

"Tiga!"

Babi itu masih berlari ke arah Naruto dan membuat Naruto berkeringat deras.

"Dua!"

Perlahaan namun pasti gerakannya mulai tak beraturan. Melihat ini membuat jantung Naruto kembang kempis cepat, karena tinggal semeter lagi jarak dari dirinya.

_'Gawat, kalau dia jatuh menimpaku habislah aku.'_

"Satu!"

**Bruk**!

Babi hutan itu tersungkur tepat di kaki depan Naruto yang sedang panik, sambil menutup mata karena merasa dia akan di timpa oleh babi hutan itu.

"Woi, waktu bersantai sudah selesai, aku akan membantu yang lain."

Naruto membuka mata cepat dan didapati Felix menatapnya datar, serta langsung berbalik membelakanginya. Sebelum melangkah Felix menggumam

"Sekarang kita impas, walau aku tidak bisa memberikan Alphacelon padamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia berlari dan membantu yang lainnya, membunuh sisa babi hutan yang menyerang survival camp ini.

_'Heh kau tidak pernah berhenti membuatku kagum padamu, Felix!'_

"Jadi, dia pernah kau selamatkan."

Sasuke memotong pemikiran Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu. Sial! Disaat semua panik, dia malah berwajah sepertimu datar dan tak beremosi."

Seulas senyum kecil tercetak di wajah sasuke mendengar penuturan Naruto, karena telah sadar dengan orang yang dia bawa selama ini.

"Itu tidak heran, karena pandangan mata orang itu selalu dingin dan tak beremosi."

"Heh, jadi kau mengatakan dia berbeda denganmu."

"Tentu saja. Penderitaanku masih bisa terobati karena ada Sakura disampingku tapi orang itu. Hatinya seakan kosong, entah apa yang selalu dia pikirkan."

"Kau benar!"

Berkat bantuan Felix yang membuat anak panah beracun, seluruh babi hutan bisa diatasi. Kerusakan tempat menjadi 45℅, berkurang 15℅ dari perkiraan data game.

"Huh, dengan begini semua selesai."

"Oi Felix!"

Atensi Felix mengarah ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru, yang sedang menggosok belakang lehernya. Itu adalah kebiasaan saat dia merasa berhutang budi.

"Aku sebagai ketua dari wilayah ini berterima kasih, karena telah membantu mengatasi babi hutan itu."

"Um," jawab Felix sambil mengangguk pelan.

_'Singkatnya jawaban itu, dasar merepotkan.'_

"Yah baiklah!"

Setelah semua selesai dibereskan dan kerusakan diperbaiki, malam harinya mereka berkumpul lagi untuk berdiskusi sedikit tentang pematangan rencana. Setelah urusan selesai semua menyebar.

Beruntung malam ini cuaca baik, sehingga langit malam berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan. Di bawah pemandangan itu, Felix berbaring menatap langit malam.

"Akhirnya aku makin dekat dengan impian kita, semoga kau bahagia disana Eva!"

Kelopak mata itu menutup dan seulas senyum dia lukiskan, mengantarnya menuju alam mimpi dan beristirahat. Sambil menyiapkan mental, untuk menghadapi berbagai kemungkinan di esok hari yang tidak pernah menentu.

And Cut

Akhirnya Ficku lanjut juga kali ini medan tempurnya Magnitogorks, agak kesulitan bikin scene tempat ini. Karena jujur selain fight action, aku juga lemah dalam menata kalimat untuk latar tempat.

Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan kalian, oke disini aku berusaha menggunakan gaya penyampaian yang santai, kalau kalian merasa agak lambat dan sebagainya. Harap maklum karena itu yang sedang saya gunakan.

Penjabaran sifat Felix yang naik turun seolah tampak tidak konsisten ya. Tapi aku selalu mengingatkan diriku bahwa gak selamanya mereka yang pendiam itu akan selalu diam, akan ada masanya dia keluarin tuh isi hatinya dan sebagainya. Karena dasarnya adalah sifat manusia itu unik guys, dan disini aku berusaha buat Felix berubah perlahan.

Oke karakter Shikamaru seperti familiar yah, jujur aku juga nyolong-nyolong tuh buat karakter Shikamaru karena emang gak mendalaminya juga guys. Juga penggambaran Temari, semoga bisa keterima oleh kalian ya.

Semoga Fight action ini mengena, oh untuk musuh itu ada kok di daerah Magnitogorks. Memang banyak babi hutan radiasi dan aku paling benci hal itu jadi ya begitulah akhirnya.

Kalau diterusin makin jadi nih ocehan author, karena itu sepertinya ditutup aja deh disini oke.

**Bacalah terus The Survivors, ikutilah perjuangan Felix dan Naruto dalam usahanya keluar dari game ini.**

**Oh ya Aminkan doa ini.**

**Ya Tuhan, berikanlah Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan lebih baik, serta berilah dia kebahagiaan di dunia ini dan dunia selanjutnya.**

**Sampai jumpa!**

**Untuk Update gak menentu maaf**

**~RnR~**


End file.
